The Italian Dracula
by IamSimplyD
Summary: In war-torrn Translyvania, a woman runs from the terrors of the night with the only spark of hope the vampires have of survival against the tyrant king and the Rogues. Sephira is now eighteen and remembers very little from her infant years, all she knows is she gets reaccuring nightmares - or are they memories?
1. Prologue

The woman ran for her life through the deserted grand halls of the castle carrying the small, wrapped bundle in her arms. She screwed her face up and wanted to cover her ears when sharp shrieks pierced the air and fiery fumes consumed the ancient bricks and paintings around her. However she knew she had to run for the sake of the defenceless child in her arms. When she reached the used to be awe-inspiring doors where now stood a large blast hole and rubble littered every where. She heard a course voice bellow behind her and she turned her head. As the voice grew louder, the more she feared for the child's safety. She knew if they caught her, they would kill her and the baby she protected in the name of their 'great cause'.

Instinctively she bolted through the hole in the wall and darted across the mossy, straw covered ground behind a cart and some barrels. She peered over the side and watched as a tall man with long dark hair trip out and beginning to move his head frantically. A tear slipped from her eye, she could not, would not allow this child to be harmed, the baby was their only hope of survival in the far off future. She kissed the child's forehead. Even though she'd hang for treason against the king for kidnap, she didn't care. The tall man stumbled away as two men clocked in black capes ran after him, chasing him away from the castle as it crumbled and burned.

The woman smiled to herself and turned her head slowly left and found a hole in the wall which blocked her exit. She ran through it, but unfortunately caught the eye of an attacker on the castle. She gulped and began to run for her and the baby's life. Into the woods she fled down an old dirt road but the man was gaining on her. Down a path she went which the people took to a nearby village which could be her salvation. The man tailed her but eventually stopped as he knew he could go not further. He turned back and headed for their victory in the castle. The woman smirked triumphantly and bounced down to the village. It was beginning to see soldiers and frantic people running about sharing the news that the castle had been taken. She hid in the shadows and swept inside a small public house. Inside she forced her way through the cloud of cigarette smoke and men drinking away into the night to the bar.

The man attending to the bar turned and raised his eye brow. He peered into her eyes, nodded then looked at the child wrapped in the cloth of an old head scarf which was torn and caked in dirt and mud. He twitched the whiskers under his nose briefly and motioned with a tilt of his head for her to follow him. She quickly went under the hollow counter of the bar and followed him to a small room. He bent down and pulled back a striped rug to reveal a trap door. He hauled it open then reached his hand out to help her down into it. She gazed up at him before she left and he sighed and stroked her hair tenderly.

"Be careful dear daughter of mine, there will be a cart waiting at the end of this tunnel to take you and the baby out of here, run and run fast, go and go far, do not look back, I love you and this child more than time will ever tell, good bye my child as I may never see you again" croaked the old man.

He bent down and kissed her forehead and wept. She smiled sweetly and disappeared under the floor as the trap door was clicked shut behind her and the rug moved over it again. She snapped back to her senses and ran down the underground tunnel as fast as her legs could carry her.

After twenty minutes she came to the end where she found a small set of rickety old wooden ladders, she climbed up them slowly and used her forearm to thump against a wooden squared door. Eventually it caved in and shattered a little allowing her to force it up the way to let in some light. Suddenly she heard thundering voices come from behind her. She turned wide eyed and shocked and jumped up through the opening and onto the earthy Transylvanian soil. As her father had told her there was a cart with a burly man sitting with the reigns in his hands with a straw hat and peasantry jacket. She scampered onto the cart and the man clicked twice with his tongue, snapping the horses into action as they began to move away at a gallop. The small baby began to cry in her arms and she hushed and rocked it to try and get it to stop. She turned back to where she came from before she disappeared round a corner, men in black cloaks – attackers piled out from it and searched for her. She smiled to herself and giggled to the gurgling baby.


	2. The Italian Dracula

_18 years later …_

Sephira smiled evilly as she jolted up from the ground on her hands. Lorenzo was a great fighter – won over thirty boxing matches - he was teaching her how to fight 'like a lady' apparently. All she wanted was to prove that just because she was a woman didn't mean she couldn't defend herself. Her mother would never approved, however her father may have found it highly amusing for a female of this time to learn to fight in the ancient style. It was 1892 after all. She smiled happily as he backed off and motioned her with his bloody fist to jump up and attack him. She got up but refused by doubling over and shaking her head back left and right frantically. Lorenzo just chuckled and ran a hand through his sweaty black hair to pull it out of his eyes.

"Well Seph, you are getting better everyday but being a coward will get you no where my good friend" he chirped sarcastically in a broad Italian accent. Sephira glared up at him furiously.

"Io non sono un vigliacco!" yelled Sephira in Italian. (_I'm not a coward)_

She walked over to him and punched him in the shoulder. He laughed nervously then glanced at the grandfather cloak which sat in the small room. He motioned with his eyes for her to look at it. It was twelve past seven in the late summer evening. Sephira cursed under her breath, she bowed her head to Lorenzo and bolted out the door, grabbed her shiny bike and jumped onto it and sped away while waving. She cycled down the hill from Lorenzo's house quickly then along the cliff. She gazed down at the splendid rock face as it cascaded down the hills towards the great city of Rome. Sephira had lived here since before she could remember.

As a little girl she used to love running bare foot along the cliff with Lorenzo chasing after her. He was her best friend and never deserted her when she made mistakes – which was a lot and she had the scars to prove it. She arrived in the city and smiled as she got off in the middle of a quaint street. The badly cobbled street was littered with small carts with woman selling materials and men food and wine. She chuckled and awed at the children who flitted in and out of doors and weaved in and out of people in the crowd. She stopped out of a small two storey building.

She put the bike to the side out of sight in the rose bushes where no one could take it. She skipped up the marble steps which had been graced by countless other students of this fine family of tutors. Sephira pushed open the open door and went inside. She shut the door behind her and turned round quietly to find a tall boy with thick, dark brown hair swept back with round spectacles on and a leather bound volume in his hands. He was muttering softly to himself in Italian and stared at her as she walked in. He cleared his throat and she smiled innocently.

"Ah Sephira, sei in ritardo come al solito, vieni a sederti!" exclaimed the boy. (_you are late as usual, come sit)_

Her smile vanished and did as she was ordered and sat down.

"Sorry, for being late, training again" whimpered Sephira. He tutted and shook his head.

"Per l'amor del cielo! I will never understand why even men must fight!" shouted the boy. Sephira tsked at him. (_For heaven's sake)_

"Calm down Alecto Cordleon, or I will leave, not everyone can with stand your hideous temper!" she shouted.

Alecto grumbled and paced to a book shelf and pulled out a large book and slammed it down in front of her.

"Read it and learn, from this line 'To Be or Not To Be'" stated Alecto.

Sephira rolled her eyes and picked up the book and began to read away into the long and dark evening.

_A few sleepy hours later ..._

Sephira snored soundly into the book she had been reading in Alecto's study. Her head lay against the book which was on the strong wooden table which was marked with pencil indentations and stained with ink which had dried out long ago. Alecto had left her alone in the study to go and keep another appointment with a student. The door creaked open and shut gently, then foot steps clicked across the floor boards, stopped and began tapping softly impatiently. Someone shook Sephira like a ragdoll until her eyes fluttered open. She peered through the curtain of dense black hair to find Alecto with his arms crossed and glasses off being held in his right hand. She groaned and lifted her self off the table slowly, then stretched as he grumbled to him self about how 'embarrassing she was'.

Sephira sighed and sat up to attention as Alecto tutted at her. He snatched the book from the table then creased out the pages she had crumpled up with her head and then snapped the book shut. He glared at her and she just shrugged, smiled sweetly and tried to look innocent.

"Sephira Alexandreina Regina Romano! Shakespeare's Hamlet is not a pillow and look you almost got your drool on it and wasted the paper!" yelled Alecto.

Sephira followed his finger to a small puddle of drool on the table. She scrunched up her nose in disgust and then turned to him, frowning wishing he hadn't come back at all. She then stood up and crossed her arms then raised her eye brow.

"Well if you had been teaching me like you were meant to I wouldn't have done it, I will have to tell my father that he is wasting his money on you as you are clearly not teaching me anything" smirked Sephira.

Alecto's eyes went wide and he nodded in realization of the threat. He half-heartedly smiled then walked over to a coffee table and placed the book down on it with a thump, picked up an old dirty rag used for dusting and cleaned up the drool she had left. She smiled evilly then waited for his to dismiss her accordingly.

"Well, if you feel I'm not teaching you enough then you must stay here tonight and leave in the morning, until two this morning you will read, love and breath Hamlet, that you will feel like you have practically written it yourself!" exclaimed Alecto as he jaunted over to the coffee table and picked it up.

He then forced it into Sephira's hands then made her sit and read through it. Alecto kept his promise and made her finish it by two o' clock in the morning. She was exhausted and couldn't stand to read another 'one' or 'thou' for the rest of her life. She raised herself up and off her seat, hugged Alecto and bid him goodbye. Sephira then wandered down the stairs and collected her bike from the spiky rose bushes then pushed it along the road back to her house. The wind outside was sharp and cold which was rather unusual for Italy at this time of year. She stopped in the middle of a street and rubbed her hands together. Then she heard something snap in half behind her.

Frightened she twirled around to find nothing but empty air as the moonlight bounced off the bricks illuminating the entire street. Sephira then shrugged her shoulders and began to walk with her bike again. Her long black dress covered her legs keeping out the cold wind but her hands were being nipped by the icy breeze. Suddenly a shiver ran down her spine. She froze then a croaked finger tapped her shoulder twice. Fearing the unknown she spun round to find a small old man hunched over with a shawl wrapped around him, wearing what seemed to be an old cloth that acted as a dressing gown to cover him. Sephira huffed in relief and smiled at the old man who returned it with a scowl.

"How may I help you sir?" she whimpered. The old man grunted began rambling.

"Em, I'm looking for, oh what's the name, Signore Alecto Cordleon? Yes, that's the name" stated the old man.

She smiled and pointed in the direction of where she came from. He nodded politely and thanked her but before she left he called after her.

"What is your name, miss?" asked the old man. Sephira pushed her hair back behind her ear.

"Sephira Romano, Signore!" she replied.

He gave her a funny look which then turned into a smile then he walked off. Shaking her self she walked home in the dark. Once she got in she collapsed into her bed and drifted off into a dreadful slumber filled with nightmares of war and horror.


	3. Saved By An Angel

In the morning she rose around about breakfast, got washed then dressed in a baggy blouse and long navy skirt which covered her feet that she had sensible black shoes on. In the kitchen she found her mother Adriana, sitting sewing her brother, Luca's clothes. He was a little tear away enjoyed going out with his friends after working in the office as an apprentice clerk. However, his true dream was to become the next Leonardo Da Vinci and create a master piece that all of Italy and the world would adore. Also, sitting reading a small children's novel was her younger sister Darcy who was much like Alecto and enjoyed reading all the time. In fact, her nose was always thrust into a book she would read and finish within weeks, days or even hours.

Darcy glanced up from her book to acknowledge Sephira's presence. She smiled then dumped her book and ran and hugged her older sister. Darcy was thirteen years old and full of fire. She basically had a poor temper if you annoyed her or broke something she held dear - Sephira had suffered her wrath once to often. Like her little sister Sephira had a temper, but it was again one her faults she had to admit as she would constantly lose it with her brother, Luca and Lorenzo. She patted Darcy's back and let her return to sit of the couch with her book. The house was quite large; it had three bed rooms, one large room for the kitchen and living room and an outdoor toilet. They weren't poor, but weren't rich either, they were middle class of sorts, but Sephira never really allocated herself to a social standard.

Suddenly the front door flew open and in stormed Luca, his face bruised and blood trailing down from cuts on his mouth and forehead. Adriana squealed then rushed to her warrior son with a cloth she had picked up and began patting his face, mopping up the blood. Sephira glared at him angrily then their mother pulled out a chair from the small kitchen table near the fire and made him sit down. He winced and cursed as she retrieved more cloths and rags and a bottle of some liquid from the doctor to sterilise cuts before they came infected. Luca looked up at his older sister and found her glaring at him. He growled.

"What are you looking at Seph! All I did was come out of the office for my break and there was Francesco and company beating up poor Adam for apparently owing him money! So I stepped in and fixed the problem" barked Luca. Sephira eyes widened in shock.

"Or you made it ten times worse for him and yourself!" she yelled. He chuckled nastily then spat at her.

"At least I had the nerve to do something, unlike you're precious tutor Alecto, Cordleon just stood there and watched! He's nothing but a great big coward!" hissed Luca.

With that she stormed over to him and slapped Luca across his face. Adriana gasped, however Darcy laughed evilly watching over her book at the scene unfolding. Luca then held his cheek in pain and looked up at Sephira who was searing with anger.

"Never insult him! He is a brave man who teaches idiots like you to become better people and to actually have an opinion and stand up for what you believe in" retorted Sephira.

Luca looked up at her and apologised. She shook her head, squeaked angrily and walked out the door, but not before picking up her satchel from the ground. On the way down the hill from the small dusty hovel which she called home she found Lorenzo coming towards her. When he saw her he smiled then saw that she had been crying. He rushed over to her.

"What is wrong Sephira?" he questioned worryingly.

She told him about the fiasco with Luca and he cursed at Luca under his breath. When they set off down the hill they shortly arrived in town to find Francesco laughing heartily with his thugs. Sephira growled then followed them as they wandered into a pub. However, before she could do so Lorenzo caught up and grabbed her arm.

"What are you doing!" he shouted. She rolled her eyes and began moving into the building.

"I'm going to give Francesco a piece of my mind, any way he can't hit me, I'm a lady" she stated as they pushed through the crowd of huddled men who smoke, laughed and drank to their heart's content.

As they approached the bar Sephira found Francesco chuckling with his friends. She approached him and he spotted her and smiled sweetly.

"Well, well Miss Romano coming to say good morning to me, you must really like me" exclaimed Francesco.

Sephira drew her hand across his face and he gripped it in shock then turned to give her the evil eyes.

"Why you insolent little!" shouted Francesco as he lifted his hand to punch her, but someone grabbed it from behind him and pulled him round to meet them.

There stood a tall man or boy with long shaggy hair darkened by dirt, but Sephira was sure it was browny black in colour with a hat which covered his eyes and made him seem dark and mysterious. He smirked as Francesco struggled to get out of his grip. The man let go then grunted Francesco. He delved into the pocket of his long trench coat and pulled out a pistol and laid it on the bar within arms reach. Francesco gulped.

"What were you planning to do their boy? Punch a lady? Sorry not on my watch" hissed the man.

Francesco gulped and turned to Sephira who coughed to get his attention. He nervously laughed at her then she raised her eyebrow.

"Now, Signore Francesco, you owe me and my brother an apology for trying to cause me harm and for scarring his face with wounds you scum ball. Also, you will hand Adam's money back to him you great bug bully!" she yelled.

He went to protest, but she stamped on his foot and grabbed his collar forcing him down to her level.

"Don't ever try me again, or you will be sorry" she whispered dangerously.

He gulped and ran away with his scared friends in tow. Sephira turned to her hero who now had removed his hat.

"Thank you Signore, I can't thank you enough for the help with that snake" stated Sephira.

The man nodded and held out his hand. She shook it and smiled. He cleared his throat and began to speak.

"You're welcome mam, now I must take my leave, farewell" exclaimed the man hoarsely as he picked up the pistol, put on his hat and left without another word.

Sephira shook her head and turned back to a stunned Lorenzo.

"Come along, we must go and see Alecto and I need to go to market to collect mama's things" stated Sephira as she grabbed Lorenzo's arm and dragged him out the pub and down the street.

**Signore - sir**


	4. Seeing The Unknown

Sephira paced quickly down the street with Lorenzo trying to stay beside her. They turned the corner and came face-to-face with the bustling market square bursting with people of different shapes, sizes and cultures. Most were Italian, but sometimes you would see a group of gents pass wearing expensive suits and smoking cigars discussing high class things in their British accents or a gypsy haggling a price and trying to sell random wacky things and if you didn't buy she 'cursed' you. Sephira pushed her way through the ignorant people and came to her first stall selling fruit and vegetables. She picked up random items she needed then paid the man and moved among the others collecting the things she needed. Lorenzo just nodded, smiled and helped carry her basket when it grew too heavy for her.

Sephira chuckled and chomped into her apple as Lorenzo and she walked up the hill through the streets towards her house. He kept telling her of the places his uncle had been and the funny things that happened to him there. She envied his uncle of all the places he had been and wished she could have gone to these places as they sounded like a grand adventure, but alas Sephira was doomed to remain in Rome for the rest of her life. Once she stopped pitying herself she realized they had gotten side tracked throughout their wonderful day and that the day was almost ending. Lorenzo checked the time on his watch and sighed.

"Oh well, you will have to go to your lesson with Alecto soon aye" moaned Lorenzo.

Sephira huffed and nodded. Lorenzo stopped, said his goodbyes and left her. She slowly made her way to Alecto's house knowing fine well her mother would have probably contacted him wondering where she had been all day. She decided to turn into the small street leading to Alecto's home and stopped dead when she heard an unwelcome shriek. She then quickly ducked behind a bush and watched the scene unfold. A young woman ran down the street screaming with tears falling down her face. She seemed utterly terrified. Then, turning the corner after her, was a familiar gentleman with that same cowboy styled hat and long black trench coat carrying a sharp piece of wood in his hand with a pointy end.

Sephira gasped and watched as the girl then stopped dead in her tracks and turned on him smirking, the man had stopped looking quite angry and flustered. Sephira wanted to do something, but also felt compelled not to. Then, the woman lunged at him and they began wrestling one another until the man successfully grabbed her throat and held the stake up. That's when Sephira made the decision to jump up out of her hiding place and start screaming. The man snapped round towards her loosening his grip on the woman who then whilst he was distracted kicked him, sending him flying to the ground then running away wildly into the night up the alley ways. The man then jumped up from the cold ground and turned around to meet her with fury in his eyes. He stalked towards her angrily, but she pulled out a small hunter's knife her father had given her to defend herself if anyone attacked her in the back streets of Rome. He raised his hands then chuckled.

"Okay my friend, what you just witnessed will stay between us okay?" he asked raising his eyebrow. Sephira frowned.

"No why should it, you just tried to kill that poor defenseless woman you ... uh!" shouted Sephira.

The man tutted then shook his head. He then stepped forward a little looking at Sephira more closely. Sephira jumped back as he gasped loudly.

"You are that woman from the pub, em Miss Romano I believe that insolent little twerp called you aye? I am the one that helped you mam, May I introduce myself properly" he stated as he took of his hat and bowed mannerly, "My name is Mr. Gabriel Van Helsing, at your service mam".

Sephira raised her eyebrow unimpressed then tucked away the knife then crossed her arms defensively. She nodded then huffed blowing her long wavy black fringe from her face.

"Nice to meet you Signore Van Helsing, but you have failed to mention, one why I should keep this a secret and two why you attacked her" stated Sephira mildly. Van Helsing nodded.

"Ah, yes well one you should keep it quiet because if you do not you will be endangering the lives of many and two she attacked me first" explained Van Helsing, "Now Miss Romano, I must take my leave, good evening and remember not a word".

And with that he left leaving her all alone in the middle of the street. She walked away quickly to Alecto's house not wanting to remember the vents of earlier. He scowled as she came for being late again, but stopped when he saw how pale and tired she looked.

"Sephira are you alright?" he asked her as he took her coat from her.

She nodded and he quickly hung it up as she entered the study before him. She then nestled herself quietly into her set casting her eyes to the floor. Alecto coughed and fixed his collar with his finger. He then slid on his round spectacles from the table and went over to the bookshelf and pulled out a random tome. He eyed the cover then set it down in front of Sephira.

"Read this okay, it's all about myth and legend, but it could be entertaining, you may take it home if it comes to your liking Seph okay" stammered Alectotrying to sound caring.

Sephira picked up the book and opened it slowly examining the fine small print. She sighed then began to read solemnly. Alecto moved to his favorite armchair and read for a novel he had been reading recently on the world's many revolutions. A smile twitched at her mouth as she read the contents page of the book. 'My Travels and Tales ' was its title. She flipped through the pages looking for something to read about. All of the stories seemed to be about silly creatures; a monster called Frankenstein, Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde, The Hunchback, werewolves and vampires? Sephira shook her head and read some of it then curiously turned to the author's name. She froze. Imprinted in the hard red back on the inside was the name 'Professor Abraham Van Helsing'. A frown crept up onto her face. She then put the book away into her basket then stood up, bid Alecto good-bye and left.

Sephira slowly walked home in the dark hoping not to be disturbed, but alas it wasn't meant to be. She found young Adam come running towards her with a bloody nose. She gasped then pulled out a tissue and gave it to him. He held it to his face then explained himself.

"Seph, it's Luca, he's fighting with Francesco again, please come quickly!" he shouted.

Sephira rolled her eyes and snorted then followed him inside. People were chanting 'fight! Fight! Fight!' She tutted in disgust then shoved her way through with Adam to the fight. Francesco was standing up triumphantly over Luca who was on the ground with blood splattered across his face and down his shirt. Sephira shouted and yelled then jumped in front of Francesco trying to stop him from attacking her brother further.

"Get out of the way Miss Romano, I will hurt you if you do not move!" hissed Francesco. Sephira shook her head and hands in his face hoping he would give up.

"Please enough!" she begged.

He lowered his fist then dusted his hands off and left with his mortified cronies. She hated begging, it made her feel weak which she probably was in this situation. She grabbed Luca's wrists and pulled him up from the ground. He towered above her by at least one foot. He frowned - he wasn't proud of his actions at all. Sephira crossed her arms and tapped her foot impatiently; the famous temper was still yet to come.

"I'm sorry Seph, he was insulting mum and dad and you, I, I had to" stuttered Luca. Sephira nodded in sympathy and understanding.

"Go home, clean yourself up now please, I'll apologize to the bar tender for you okay" whispered Sephira.

He nodded slowly then hung his head in shame then left. Sephira told Adam to leave and go home then went to the bar and apologize, but decided to order herself some water. As she waited a man who sat next to her coughed into his fist attracting her attention. He smiled softly.

"I feel sorry for you, I've got a son like that, terrible temper he has, getting into fights all the time, I'm Bram, Bram Stoker, you miss?" asked the gent.

"I'm Sephira Romano, Signore Stoker, thank you by the way" she stated.

He smiled again. Then, something played on her mind, a question she needed to ask. She shifted around on her stool then opened her mouth a few times to speak.

"Signore may I ask you question?" she quizzed. He nodded and said yes, "well have you ever heard of the author Professor Abraham Van Helsing?"

"Yes, he was how you say? A good shot, a great bounty hunter in his career and as he travelled around he wrote about myths and legends that he heard, but it was just all folklore nothing more" stated Bram Stoker.

Sephira smiled then noted the time on a clock on the wall. She hopped off the stood and gently bowed her head towards Bram Stoker.

"Thank you Signore, but alas I must go, tell the bar man I have left money on the counter and to give my water to you, good evening" she exclaimed then left, leaving a bewildered Bram Stoker behind.

**Disclaimer: I do not own the character Abraham Van Helsing, Gabriel Van Helsing or Dracula - they belong to Bram Stoker**


	5. A Lost Soul

Sephira wriggled awake then let her eyes flutter open. She felt groggy and stiff in the morning and she realized she had fallen asleep sitting up with the book on her stomach. Sephira then moved to sit fully up and she rubbed the back of her neck as a shooting pain went up and down it. She glanced around the room and found the window open, letting a cool breeze blow through her room and chilling her at the same time. Then,she staggered up and threw the book onto her dresser. Walking over to the window she continued to stretch then shut the window gently. Peering out Sephira found it had rained last night leaving sparkling dew drops on the wet grass. The sky was a pale orange and shots of baby blue came in the distance making her feel warm inside. Shouts then rang from outside, they sounded like Darcy.

Sephira flew into a panic and ran across the room, yanked the door open and dashed through the house and out to find Darcy in her baby blue dressing gown and bare feet waving her hands wildly in the air catching the attention of someone trudging up the hill towards them. Sephira ran to her sister then narrowed her eyes. A grin spread across her face as the figure became clearer. It was her dad. He was finally back from his long trip to London.

Darcy sprinted towards him whilst he crouched, down dumping his bags and allowing Darcy to run into his arms for a huge hug. Sephira chuckled then ran to him to giving him a welcome back hug as well. He laughed and spun them around slightly. Sephira grabbed her dad's bags and followed him and Darcy to find Luca sitting in the living room with his arm in a sling, a swollen lip and black eye with their mum - Adrianna who sat expectantly and embraced her husband happily as he was finally home after three months of endless jobs in London. Sephira's dad - or Dante as he was known by most then sat down on an armchair opposite Luca. Dante raised an eyebrow then crossed his arms and leaned back in the chair becoming the authority of the house again. Luca couldn't even look him in the eye and sighed.

"Well? How did this happen, again?" questioned Dante. Luca shifted a little then sat up, groaning in pain.

"Francesco insulted our family again, I'm sorry he called you a good for nothing and called Sephira a name that I dare not repeat" whimpered Luca.

Dante became solemn and caved into his son, understanding what Francesco had called Sephira had really wound him up and caused him to lash out in anger. Sephira gasped and covered her mouth finally realizing what he had called her. She curled up her fists by her side and growled under her breath cursing Francesco. Darcy looked around confused, but chose not to ask as it probably not for young ears to hear. Dante crossed his legs and leaned further back in the chair and covered his face with his hands, huffing in exasperation. Luca struggled up from his seat as Adrianna was close by with her arms stretched out to catch him in case he fell over.

He waved her away whilst muttering then hobbled through to his room and clicked the door shut. Sephira looked at the gran father clock on the wall and decided to take Darcy into town early with Luca. She eventually managed to drag Luca out his room and get washed and dressed to go to town. They slowly made their way into town and wandered around looking around, taking in the scenery. Luca continued to huff and sigh of boredom as Sephira kept him steady and Darcy ran a little in front, squealing and skipping in delight.

Suddenly Sephira caught sight of Alecto walking down the street towards them with his long black coat on and surprisingly not wearing his glasses or reading a book. Sephira called out to him and he looked around, but couldn't spot her until he heard Luca whining. Alecto smiled when he finally spotted them and strode over. Darcy ran and hugged him making him chuckle softly as he patted her head. Darcy then danced away following a colourful butterfly. Sephira hugged him gently and Luca shook his hand greeting him with a mumble. Alecto then hooked arms with Sephira then walked with them down the street.

"So how are we this morning Miss Romano, Mr. Romano?" asked Alecto kindly. Sephira giggled.

"Fine thank you and Luca is doing better than he was yesterday" she stated. Luca rolled his eyes.

"Another fight with Francesco I presume Luca?" enquired Alecto. Luca nodded shamelessly.

Sephira and Alecto then chatted away about one of Shakespeare's many plays whilst Luca bobbed his head in boredom. Darcy then suddenly came running back up to them with tears streaking down her face as she grabbed Alecto's leg and hid behind him. He hushed her and cooed trying to figure out what was wrong until they spotted Francesco approaching them with his friends. Darcy hid further squeaking in fear. Sephira glared at Francesco as he stopped in front of them. Sephira them clasped her hand over her mouth trying not to laugh as she realized what had upset him. He was covered in black pain along with his two friends behind him who looked rather mad and flustered like him. Alecto grinned, but did not losehis composure and Luca smirked. Francesco then pointed his finger to a hidden Darcy then began shouting.

"That brat just shoved into the ladder I was on and spilled the bloody paint all over me! So you're going to pay for a new tin of paint and shirt!" yelled Francesco. Sephira shook her head.

"No, they will not Francesco, it was an accident and she is only a child so I suggest you grow up and act more like a gentlemen" exclaimed Alecto.

Francesco then turned his attention to Alecto then staggered up to him curling up a fist and holding it up to Alecto's face.

"Come again Cordleon? Are you trying to get on my bad side? Are you trying to start a fight with me?" questioned Francesco.

Alecto crossed his arms and fixed his stance. He was not going to be bullied by a child with absolutely no chance of having a single IQ point. Sephira tugged at his arm and glanced at Darcy who was cowering. He motioned over his shoulder with his head then Sephira picked up her baby sister, cuddling her so Francesco couldn't see her puffy little face.

"One, I asked you kindly to move away, two, no I am not trying to get on your bad side Signore and three - no I do not believe violence solves everything now ciao my friend" stated Alecto.

Francesco snapped and pulled back his fist ready to punch Alecto. Then, he pushed his fist forward, but Alecto dodged it and pushed Sephira with Darcy out the way letting Francesco trip past them. He then got up from the ground and lunged at Alecto who then proceeded to punch Francesco in the stomach sending him crouching to the ground with the wind knocked out of him. Then, one of Francesco's friends ran at him from behind, but Alecto dropped down and flipped the guy over his back and onto the ground. Francesco managed to gain back his energy and began tackling Alecto landing a punch on Alecto's face making his nose bleed. However Alecto returned the gesture by knocking Francesco square in the face with a big punch. Suddenly the two friends again tried to join in and Alecto soon became outnumberedand he couldn't expect Luca to help as he was badly beaten already.

Then out of nowhere someone tapped the shoulder of Francesco's first friend. He spun around then was greeted by a powerful punch to the face. The gift was given by Lorenzo who had shown up just in time to help Alecto fend off the three grunts. Eventually through a series of punches and kicks Francesco and his companions tucked tail and ran away crying in pain. Lorenzo hand fived a beaten Alecto who was covered in dirt. Sephira ran and hugged Lorenzo then went to Alecto and helped him brush himself down. Darcy ran to Alecto and comforted him as Sephira got Luca and brought him over to them. Suddenly shouts and sirens rang through the air. Lorenzo's eyes went wide.

"Someone has called the polizia! Let's bolt now!" he yelled. _(police)_

Sephira grabbed Luca and dragged him down the street as Darcy took Alecto's hand and they dashed after Lorenzo, Sephira and Luca. They lost the police and ventured down to Alecto's study trying to catch their breath. They stopped and leaned against a wall holding on to it as they breathed new air into their lungs. However,they then heard sobbing coming from the alleyway next to them. Sephira crept over to it with Darcy and Lorenzo. As Sephira wandered down it she could make out the figure of a person curled up in a ball covering their face with their hands. The sobbing stopped when Sephira kicked a stone sending it skidding across the cobbled ground.

"Whose there?" whimpered a teary female voice. Sephira swallowed.

"Hey I'm Sephira do you need help miss?" asked Sephira.

The voice sobbed once more. Sephira stepped forward into something that felt like water or a puddle. She looked down and found that it wasn't water, but blood. She yelped and took a few steps back and realized that the girl was hurt badly. She rushed over to the small female and bent down and pulled the girl's arms apart that shielded her body. Sephira gasped at the large gaping wound and wooden stake like thing that stuck out of the girls side. She grabbed it and tugged on the wood making the girl screech in pain. She then yanked it out in one vicious pull causing the girl to writhe about on the ground squealing and cursing in a language she did not understand. Sephira then threw the stake to the side and pulled out a handkerchief from her top pocket then held it to the wound putting pressure on the wound to stop the flow of blood.

"Lorenzo help me get her out of here!" shouted Sephira.

Lorenzo did as asked and picked the girl up as Sephira held the handkerchief in place and they brought her out into the light with Darcy close behind. Alecto took pity on the girl and made them follow him to his study where he unlocked the door and got them inside. Once in he shut the door and Lorenzo put the girl down on the couch whilst Sephira stayed beside her. She had sickly pale skin and dark purple rings under her blue eyes making her seem ghostly and she was definitely underweight as Sephira could see her ribs through a tear in the girl's blouse. Sephira brushed the girl's dirty blond hair out of her face and then gasped. This was the girl Mr. Gabriel Van Helsing had attacked that night she caught him attacking a woman or girl with a stake. The girl opened her eyes and stared in amazement at Sephira in such an innocent child like way.

"You're that girl that saved me from the Slayer!" stammered the girl. Sephira raised her eyebrow.

"Slayer? A slayer of what?" asked Sephira.

The girl shut her eyes and shook her head. She began mumbling things that Sephira did not understand until Alecto came over and dropped the heap known as Luca into a chair and investigated the wound.

"She's speaking Romanian I think" he stated. Sephira looked confused.

"Why would someone attack her with a stake though?" she questioned curiously.

"I do not know" mused Alecto, "I do not know".


	6. Down In Flames

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Van Helsing!**_

_**A/N Here's the next chapter! Enjoy! Sorry if its a bit morbid at the end but hey its apart of the story line**_

* * *

Sephira shook her head and sat by the unconscious girl holding her hand and praying that she would wake up. Of course she knew who was responsible. Signore Van Helsing. He had a stake that night she saved the girl and she was definitely the same girl. However, she did not know why he had done this, the girl was so young and looked so helpless in this state what had driven him to do this? Also, what did she mean by slayer? On the other hand she could be completely wrong and be accusing an innocent man of obscene crimes. Her thought track was broken by Alecto's relentless pacing back and forward with his arms tucked neatly behind his back and glasses slowly, but surely sliding down the bridge of his nose. Luca had fallen asleep on the armchair with his head dropping to on side and Lorenzo was away out searching the same pub they had seen Van Helsing in. Alectohad made Sephira spill all as she eventually caved under all the pressure. Darcy was preoccupied sitting bundled up at the table reading away to her heart's content.

Suddenly the door sprang open and in strode Lorenzo. He kicked the door shut behind him and ran his hands through his hair in frustration. He had not found him. Lorenzo then wandered into the study and sat down and kicked his shoes off and sighed, melting into the couch whilst enjoying the warmth of the fire. Night had fallen quickly as it had been hours since they found the girl. Groans pierced the cool air. The girl was wriggling around under the blankets trying to settle herself into a better sleeping position. Her eyes shot open as she scanned the ceiling.

She could smell fresh pine coming off the well kept bookshelves and a musty smell from off of the hundreds of books compiled in the study. She smiled nochalantly as the heat from the fire enveloped her. She then felt the calm hand embracing her own and she then remembered where she was. Alectostopped his pacing and turned to gaze at the girl along with Sephira who beamed with happiness as the girl rolled her head to the side and stared at them. Her eyes moved up and down studying them and she slowly struggled up into a sort of sitting position propped up by her elbows.

"Where am I?" she asked. Alecto cleared his throat and Lorenzo's jaw dropped as he stared at her wide-eyed.

"Lorenzo do not stare like a gaping fish at the poor girl! Sorry Miss I am Alecto Cordleon you are in the Corleon family home in Rome, Italy" stated Alecto.

The girl tilted her head curiously with an eyebrow raised. She turned to Sephira.

"Thank miss for helping me, and thank you Mr Cordleon for allowing me to stay in your home" whimpered the girl respectively.

Alecto smiled a little, but then narrowed his eyes at the girl, scanning her face as it appeared familiar to him. Lorenzo continued to stare at her until he finally broke away from them and stared into his lap.

"Who did this to you? What's your name?" asked Sephira. The girl opened her mouth to speak, but was otherwise interrupted by Lorenzo.

"Alegra" hissed Lorenzo. Sephira and Alecto stared at Lorenzo in confusion.

"What?" stated Alecto, taking off his glasses rather quickly.

"Alegra, that's her name isn't it, cousin" sneered Lorenzo. Sephira and Alecto turned to the girl whose face was masked by a smirk.

"Yes I'm Alegra Giovanni dear cousin Lorenzo here knows quite well who I am" smirked Alegra. Sephira's eyebrows furrowed as Alecto arched an eyebrow. There was an unbearable silence beginning to start until Sephira broke it.

"Em, you still didn't answer my question" whispered Sephira. Alegraglanced at her.

"What question?" quizzed Alegra. Sephira groaned and rolled her eyes.

"Who did this to you!" exclaimed Sephira.

"Me"

They all jumped at the sound of the deep, bone chilling voice. As they did this Luca woke with a start and almost fell out of the chair in doing so. Alegra's face fell from a smirk into pure horror as her eyes widened at the dark figure in the corner of the room. Alecto gulped and stood up slowly approaching the figure.

"Show yourself!" yelled Alecto. A low chuckle came from the shadows as a man stepped out into the light.

"Van Helsing!" barked Sephira as she leapt up from the ground,"You did this?". Van Helsing removed his hat and smirked a little.

"Yes I did Miss Romano, but I assure you it needed to be vanquished" stated Van Helsing. Sephira gritted her teeth.

"She's not an it! She's a human being!" shouted Sephira. Now Van Helsing laughed.

"Sorry miss, but you're mistaken, she is in fact a nosferatu, un vampiro, a vampire" barked Van Helsing. Luca let out a suppressed chuckle and looked at Van Helsing as if he were a lunatic.

"A vampire! A VAMPIRE! Honestly man you've been down the pub drinking far too much! A vampire! Absolutely ludicrous!" mocked Luca is voice dripping with sarcasm. Van Helsing looked ready to wring his neck if he didn't shut up so Sephira stepped in.

"A vampire? Really? Like the ones in my book?" questioned Sephira. They all looked at her in interest.

"What book!" yelped Lorenzo in annoyance.

Sephira ran to her basket which was settled at the front door and returned to the others carrying the heavy red book Alecto had given her. She held it out towards Van Helsing and he gently took it into his hands and stroked the cover lightly. His eyebrows furrowed until he opened it up and found the engraving in the leather. He chuckled and placed the book on the table next to him. Alecto glared at the book and quickly hid his face in his hand.

"Yes just like in this book that Iwrote" stated Van Helsing.

"You are Abraham Van Helsing!" exclaimed the sweet tired voice of Darcy who had just woken up.

They turned to watch the sleepy-eyed girl as she balled up her fists and harshly rubbed the slumber from her bright eyes. She quickly skipped towards Alecto and hugged his legs. Alecto smiled solemnly down at her patting her head. She then wobbled towards Sephira and clung to her skirt hiding herself from the strange man in the room with them.

"Yes I am child, I am a bounty hunter, a slayer or more commonly known around Europe as a 'murderer'" joked Van Helsing.

"That doesn't give you the right to murder or lie!" growled Lorenzo as he sprang up from his seat. Van Helsing smirked once more and put his hat back on again.

"You my friends have been lied to for a very long time by someone you believe to be a friend, a trusted friend" stated Van Helsing. Sephira, Luca and Lorenzo looked at each other in confusion.

"Is that not correct Signore Cordleon?" mused Van Helsing.

Then their heads snapped around towards Alecto's guilty looking face. The scholar had gone sheet white as if he had seen a ghost and he had slowly sat down on the chair next to the table, resting his head in his hands, staring at the ground in shame. He looked up at Van Helsing.

"Quite right Left Hand of God" hissed Alecto.

Van Helsing gritted his teeth and quickly pulled a silver stake from his pocket. He then pointed it towards Alecto and glared at him with rage **in** his eyes.

"Never call me that again bloodsucker!" growled Van Helsing. Alecto laughed nonchalantly.

"Alecto? What does he mean?" squeaked Darcy. Alecto heaved a sigh and stood up.

"I am a vampire my friends, fear me if you will, but I never meant you harm or ill health!" stated Alecto. Sephira looked on the verge of tears as Darcy sobbed into her sister's skirts. Lorenzo strode towards him and stood in front of him with fists curled in rage.

"You lying, cheating son of a b****h!" roared Lorenzo. Alecto stood up suddenly making the chair he had sat on ski backwards away from him across the floor. Van Helsing intervened.

"Enough! Come quietly Signore Cordleon, Miss Giovanni the Holy Order will deal with you now I am finished playing run around" barked Van Helsing.

"No!" screamed Darcy as she leapt from her sister and bounded towards Alecto.

She gripped his legs and looked up at the bounty hunter daring him to try to take Alecto away from them. Van Helsing muttered into his gloved hand in frustration. Alecto sighed trying to untangle Darcy' arms from his legs.

"I will leave for now Cordleon, but heed my warning the order will try to drive you from these lands, and they will not care who gets in the way" warned Van Helsing as he marched to the front door and disappeared.

* * *

They had all stayed in the Cordleon house that night, however Lorenzo had been on guard watching the entrance to Aleco's room like a hawk. As the sun rose and they sat in the living room, Alectofinally emerged from his crypt wearing his normal clothes - a suit and a dark wine coloured scarf. He approached them cautiously as he sat down at the furthest away seat. They sat in silence as the clocked ticked away on the wall contented.

"So do you have a coffin?" asked Luca. Alecto looked at him with an arch eyebrow.

"No ... I sleep on my bed under a canopy, my window is covered by a board most of the time" explained Alecto less enthusiastically.

"No wonder it's always stuffy in here ... " muttered Lorenzo under his breath.

Alecto glared at him and Alegra stifled a laugh. A smile crept onto Sephira's face as she tried not to laugh either. Alas it failed as they both broke down into tears of joy. Darcy tilted her head to the side as she wondered what they laughed about. She shook her head and returned to the book she was reading. Alecto sighed and laced his fingers together, staring into space. Suddenly then loud bangs came from the front door. Alecto shot up and quickly ran to the door and opened it slightly. He peered round the corner of the door to see a startled young Adam. He rolled his eyes and opened the door fully letting the boy in. Adam burst in breathing heavily as if he had run there. Sephira sat up as Luca stood up and addressed him.

"Adam what is it? What's happened?" questioned Luca.

"It's your house, it's ... up in flames" wheezed Adam.

Luca started hobbling into a run as he was feeling a bit better with Alecto, Lorenzo, Sephira - who was carrying Darcy and Alegra. They ran for dear life as they climbed up the cliff along the dirt road towards the house. Smoke could be seen miles away rising between the calm hills of the outskirts of Rome. Sephira clutched the crying Darcy in her arms as they approached the house. As they bounded up the last hilltop. They came to a stop as they came across the horror in front of them. Men were tossing buckets of water on the house which was ablaze, flames burning and destroying everything in its rampage. They watched as Adriana was pulled from the house, unconscious and covered in black soot. Luca darted towards the men carrying his mother and he took over dragging her to safetyand the comforting arms of Sephira. He then scanned the area and froze. Where was his dad, Dante? Luca then ran to some men nearer the front of the house and questioned them frantically.

"Where is he! Where is papa!" yelled Luca.

One man pointed to a man who clearly looked like a doctor. Luca followed the finger and arrived at the scene. He covered mouth with his hand as tears threatened to spill out his eyes - and they did because in front of him lay the dead body of his father.


	7. A New Hope

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Van Helsing or any characters I did not make mentioned they all belong to their respectable owners **_

Sephira cradled the hot cup of tea in her hands like a small child as the steam engulfed her face hiding the face contorted with pain and grief from the view of her friends and what was left of her family. Darcy now sobbed into Adriana's lap as her mother stroked the little girl's head affectionately battling to hold back the onslaught of tears threatening to fall from her glaze covered eyes. Luca was inconsolable. He sat in Alecto's living room staring hazily into the fire as he watched the flames dance before his eyes with an expressionless face. The rest of them were gathered in Alecto's study in silence which had covered the room the moment they had sat down. Lorenzo sat with his hands clasped behind his head bent overlooking down at the floor uttering silent prayers to himself in Italian as Alegra and Alectokept their distance silently blaming themselves for the recent death of Dante Romano, beloved father and husband.

Suddenly a loud knock emitted from the door. Alecto ran to it rather quickly and yanked it open ready to begin swearing at those who would dare disturb them at this hour of the evening. However, before he could begin the all to familiar Van Helsing briskly strode in removing his hat in the process and setting down on the table in the hallway. As Alecto went to shut the door another small figure wandered in muttering apologies for blocking the door. The little man followed Van Helsing through into the study as Alecto slammed the door shut with the readable expression of annoyance adorning his face. Van Helsing stood with his arms crossed in the center of the room as all head turned towards him and the little sheepish looking man standing behind him trying to remain hidden as if afraid of something. Van Helsing was visibly upset as his eyebrows furrowed in anger and his jaw was clenched.

"Can we help you Signore?" quizzed Alecto as he stormed in from the hall and stood in front of the bounty hunter.

"I told you something bad would happen, now look" barked Van Helsing. Sephira's eyes lit up as she sprang up from the couch with her fists curled by her side.

"Are. You. Trying. To. Tell. Me. the Church did this!" she yelled. Lorenzo quickly got up, stood behind and placed his hands on her shoulders trying to calm her down. Van Helsing bowed his head.

"Yes I'm afraid so, they believed Alecto and Alegra to be at your home and ... they set fire to it, I do not agree with what they have done, killing the innocent is never justified" murmured Van Helsing.

Tears began to well up in Sephira's eyes. Her arm shakily went to her face to shield it from looking at the messenger in front of her. She shook her head miserably as she blubbered and sobs began to wrack her body again in the most violent way. She flew from the room in a frenzy leaving a thick tension hanging in the atmosphere behind. The small man behind Van Helsing coughed catching everyone's attention as all their eyes rested on him. Lorenzo raised an eyebrow in confusion, he had seen this man before!

"Brother Carl! Alas it is you! Sorry for not recognising you sooner!" exclaimed Lorenzo as he smiled at the sandy haired man who Van Helsing now looked down at questioningly.

"What? Van Helsing do not give me that look I'll explain, I occasionally read stories from the old testament to the children on sundays, little Darcy Romano is one of them" explained Carl. Van Helsing smiled and began laughing unceremoniously much to the annoyance of his friend, "And what pray tell is so hilarious?".

Van Helsing smiled again and took a deep breath, "Pardon me my friend I just did not think you read to young children I thought you made better use of your time by inventing machinery deep in the recesses of the Vatican".

Alecto's eyebrow arched as he stared at the two men unamused. He stood up and wandered through to the room Sephira had run into at his accord to retrieve her. Van Helsing watched him as the vampire left the room, but made no move to stop him. Two minutes later Alecto gently led the puffy-eyed Sephira back through and sat he backdownon the couch to rest as he retook his seat afterwards.

"What now?" croaked Alegra, they had almost forgotten she was there. Van Helsing turned to her.

"I am either here to take you two to the Holy Order or to warn you to flee as fast as you can, the Order is planning on sending more bounty hunters out to get you, the prices on your heads is mounting higher and higher by the hour" stated Van Helsing seriously. Alegra gulped and looked away from the hunter.

"Why help us? We are vampires, under your kinds laws we are not allowed to exist, why not kill us now?" questioned Alecto in confusion as he adopted the air of a scholar. Van Helsing thought for a moment. Why had he saved them? He cleared his throat to speak.

"Just does not seem right not to tell you" murmured Van Helsing.

Sephira stared at him as if he had grown another head. They heard a half-hearted chuckle come from the boy whose eyes now glinted with anger and sadness as he glared at Van Helsing.

"Do not sound so perfect and beyond the reach of justice Van Helsing, after we met you I read up on you at the library, you're the biggest murderer in the room" hissed Luca.

Sephira gazed at her brother pleadingly trying to shut him up and not anger the bounty hunter. Van Helsing turned to Luca with a fixed frown and bowed his head.

"I may be a murderer, but I put myself out there to defend the human race from these creatures, I see no one else rising to the task, I do this not for myself, but as a punishment according to the church for my past evils against god" growled Van Helsing as he tried to keep his voice calm and under control.

Luca said no more and left the room quietly. Alecto stood up and sighed as he rubbed his forehead and walked over to the fireplace, crossed his arms behind his back and stared into the fire as the flames licked up the chimney. Alegra silently stood up.

"I think I, we should leave, I am so sorry Miss Romano, Sephira I fear this is all my own fault I have brought pain and heartache to your family even though I swore I would not do it again after bringing heartache to mine" whimpered Alegra as she bowed her head and the golden locks tumbled down over her face shielding the shame from their judging views.

Van Helsing was amazed, he had never seen a vampire show so much remorse before. Sephira approached the vampiress and placed a dainty hand on her shoulder.

"You are forgiven, you need not apologise, everyone deserves a second chance" stated Sephira.

And for one second Van Helsing was reminded of a gypsy girl who had given him a chance at forgivness. Alecto cleared the air by speaking next in full flowing Italian.

"I miei amici ho paura Alegra è corretto, dobbiamo lasciare il paese al più presto" sighed Alecto. _-(My friends I fear Alegra is correct, we must leave the country as soon as possible)-_

"Non essere ridicolo Alecto vi trovate!" yelped Sephira. _-(Do not be ridiculous Alecto you are staying!)-_

"No Sephira! Siamo in partenza e che è finale!" shouted Alecto. _-(No Sephira! We are leaving and that is final!)_

Sephira blinked at him with tears beginning to stab her eyes. Was this man in front of her really her tutor and friend? Or was he really now just the cruel monster Van Helsing made him out to be? Sephira shook her head and stood her ground and looked the vampire straight into Alecto's big grey eyes and stared at him. He stared back with determination set in his features, but aftera few moments of stiff silence he caved in and sighed, looking away from her.

"Why do you want to come anyway? " enquired Alecto.

"I have nothing left here, well except my family, everything was lost in the fire" explained Sephira, "besides you're my friend and travelling may be good for me".

"What about mama?" asked Darcy as she rubbed her big eyes as they grew heavy with sleep.

"We'll think of something, come on Darcy, Luca lets go find mama" exclaimed Sephira as she stood up and got ready to leave.

* * *

Dusk was settling on the horizon as the sounds of Rome died down and sweet church bells filled the air to signal the end evening mass. Sephira walked briskly towards The Cordleon household with Darcy's small hand clutched tightly to hers as she skipped along the side of her little sister. They had buried their father that morning and had sung him off softly. Now they approached Alecto's house ready for adventure. Sephira was dropping off Darcy to her mother who waited there. Darcy and Adriana were moving in with Sephira's grumpy old uncle - her father's brother - for a while until they settled backdown again and got everything back in order and bought a new house to live in. Meanwhile Sephira was given permission to go with Alecto on his departure from the country for a while, but she had to return by the end of next March so at least she had five months to explore the world. Van Helsing had left soon after them promising to keep the Order busy whilst they got away by telling them he had killed them, but thenew story would come to light and that it would be he missed their hearts by an inch so they naturally survived.

When they arrived they were greeted by Alecto standing outside with his glasses perched on top of his head and his arms crossed wearing his long black travelling coat. He grinned when they approached took Darcy's hand and led them inside. Alecto was like an older brother to Darcy and whenever they needed something they could always turn to their favourite scholar. Alecto was the last surviving member of his family and at twenty he was slowly doing well for himself as he picked up money from tutoring and them studied under the local Professor for the elite school in Rome.

Inside they sat down and Darcy ran to Adriana and sat peacefully by her and cuddled into her side. Alegra was already there wearing a thick navy coat, a beige blouse and dark brown skirts which fell past her feet. She coughed as she hopped up and wandered around the room. Luca and Lorenzo suddenly arrived behind them breathing heavily as they entered, shut the door and sat down. Alecto and Alegra were leaving for England to Alecto's grandfather's old house where he had played as a child on the streets of London listening to the sweet symphony of notes that flooded from the piano that sat tucked away in the corner that his mother use to play to him.

"Signore Cordleon may I please accompany you and Sephira and Alegra to England I feel it my duty to make sure she settles in over there and has plenty ... stuff to make her feel comfortable" asked Lorenzo.

Alecto nodded and grinned slightly as he opened the large glass doors that led into the garden. The sun was partially hidden behind the towering stone building of Rome and he shut his eyes then clasped his arms behind his back taking in the late afternoon breeze. Sephira wondered how he did not burn. When she had read a small extract of the book he had given her and it had definitetly mentioned the vampires burned in sunlight. Maybe he would tell her exactly what he was some day when he felt like it. Sephira slowly walked over beside him and looked out onto the large garden outside. It was one you could easily get lost with its large trees that cleared you by at least two foot and blocked the sunlight for directly blinding you. The water was calm and trickled softly from the fountain flooding the garden with a calm atmosphere.

"When do we leave?" asked Sephira as she looked up at her old tutor.

"Tomorrow are fourish, soon we shall be sailing on the high water to freedom and finally ... peace" mused Alecto as he stared off into the middle distance watching the sun slowly creep across the sky.


	8. Hell's Gates

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Van Helsing - btw one of the best movies ever made!**_

* * *

As Sephira rushed through the sea of people that made their way down the dock towards the city, she held on tightly to Luca's hand as she hauled them against the on coming tide of blank and bright faces. She had the biggest goofy grin on her face as the excitment built up inside her. She was going on a trip to famous city - London! Even though Rome was famous it still gave Sephira shivers as she thought what adventures awaited her in London. Oh the sight seeing would be something to behold, from Big Ben to Buckingham Palace. She wanted to see everything. Although she regretfully remembered why they had to go there which made her feel slightly saddened inside. Her friend was having to leave his home, leave everything he knew behind. What would happen to his house? Would he sell it? Or return later in about a hundred years when they had forgotton him?

That was what really gave her chills. That fact chilled her the most, not that she hated him well she was disappointed that he did not tell her. Also the other thing was the many times he had been close to her neck when he leaned over to teach her something in a book. She shuddered mentally at the thought. How did he control it? She shook her head and went on day dreaming about London. Lorenzo was trying to stay with her as they shoved through. They had travelled from Rome to the coast where a large sailing ship sat in the dock homeward bound for London idly in the salty water awaiting her voyage. The only reason he was going was to make sure Alegra got settled with things then he could come home with Sephira and forget her. To be fair Alegra had been his cousin and it was his job now to amend things with her and ensure her safety above all else.

Sephira then spotted the tall shadow that was Alecto standing outside the looming ship that rocked gently on the waves that rushed in and out of the dock. She waved catching Alecto's attention and he smiled and waved back. Alegra then pinched her nose causing Sephira to raise her eyebrow at the action.

"What is it Alegra?" she asked.

"Its the dam smell of rotten fish! I hate it!" whined Alegra.

Lorenzo burst out laughing until Sephira nudged him in the ribs with her elbow making him stop and glare at her. Sephira smiled back at him sarcastically making Alecto and Alegra chuckle away in the background. Even though the dock was crowded and music from the street corner buskers Luca could still be heard scrambling through the people as the yelps of woman whose feet he stood on running past ang out and mother and fathers pulled their excited children out the way of his rampage. He slowly haulted as he reached then wearing a long dark green jacket and one duffel bag slung over his good shoulder, a smile plastered on his face and his long sandy fringe swaying across his joyfully filled eyes. He hugged Sephira and nodded to the other three.

"So when do we leave?" he asked excitely.

"Very soon my friend the sun is settling on the horizon and is the very picture of tranquility, we should board now before the other passengers do, England is where we go to" exclaimed Alecto as he placed his hat back on his head he held in his left hand to keep out the dimming sunlight.

Luca nodded and Alecto led them on board the massive floating vessel. The captain who Alecto was on first name terms with kindly gave then two cabins to share - one for the girls and one for the boys. As they settled in the boat piled on the extra fifty or so passengers which were making their way across the waves to Britain. Alecto seemed content as he stood at the front of the ship smiling solemnly out to the fading image of the coast of Italy. Sephira stood beside him and hooked her arm through his and sighed gratefully.

"You'll be able to come back one day Alecto do not worry my friend" stated Sephira. Alecto chuckled but did not look away from the coast.

"Yes I know, it's more the fact that I noticed your brother has decided to take precautions against me" explained Alecto.

Sephira frowned. She had noticed as well. Luca was now wearing a thick wool scarf around his neck and always gave Alecto a wide bearth when they passed each other. She had also seen the silver bullets in his case and their dad's antique pistol which was wrapped in a deep purple shawl. Sephira sighed and shook her head. What was she going to do with her brother? He was causing issues where they need not stir. She sighed again and looked out at the choppy sea.

"I will speak to him, convince him he is an idiot and that you are still you" whispered Sephira. Alecto nodded and quirked a small smile.

* * *

Meanwhile in the deep recesses of the ship sat a man quite content at the small round oak table in his cabin, hands clasped together with a book lying luxuriously in his lap as a gramophone played out a soft Romanian symphony. He smirked and bobbed his head along as a champagne glass sat still on the table filled with a questioning red liquid. A small hunched up creature popped its head around the door making the man stop and glare at it and it hobbled into the room and stopped in frontof the man.

"Master, I bring news of the Holy Order" squeaked the Igor.

The man raised an eyebrow and removed the book from his lap closing it shut and placing it on the table. He leaned forward and stared unblinkingly at the Igor.

"And ..." asked the man. The Igor gulped.

"V..Van Helsing has been spotted in Romania, it looks like he's out hunting again" wailed the Igor.

The man gritted his teeth and snarled. He jolted up quickly and turned the table over in a fit of rage. The Igor left quickly bowing as the man crossed his arms and stared at the wall.

"You won't win this time Van Helsing, mark my words" hissed the man.

* * *

As dusk closed over the waves Sephira skipped up the steps onto the deck of the ship. A few days had passed and Sephira had still not convinced Luca to stop in his quest to prevent Alecto from 'killing him'. Alegra mostly kept herself confined to their cabin and Lorenzo would do the odd chores for the captain in turn for the chance to fish. She found Luca standing at the port side of the boat leaning against the rail with his elbows as he moved the pistol around in his hands. Sephira approached him and placed her hand on his shoulder. When he turned he found her face like thunder and a determined look in her eye.

"Yes?" whistled Luca. Sephira punched his shoulder and he stared back at her with his eyebrows furrowed.

"Stop it! Stop it now! Alecto and Alegra are not out to get you all they are doing is moving! No one asked you to come anyway, so stop playing the big tough man and put away your toys!" shouted Sephira. Luca shrugged.

"What ever you wish sister, the only reason I came along was to prevent him snacking on your neck" hissed Luca.

Sephira finally lost it as her temper hit rock bottom. She slapped her brother across the head repeatedly until he was trying to claw her off him. She stopped and tried to catch her breath and watched as he stared in shock back.

"Dam Sephira, I knew you had a temper just not that bad!" exclaimed Luca. Sephira curled her fists as she tried to regain her composure.

"Listen. I don't care if you have a problem with them yourself but do not ever harm them amd justify it using me, they are MY friends so if you wish to leave get the next ship back to Italy, because you are not ruining their chances of a new life there understand" barked Sephira.

Luca nodded. Sephira gave a sharp nod back and turned and walked away briskly. As her head was down looking at the ground she didn't notice the stranger coming towards her and she bumped into him sending herself into a messy pile on the floor. The man kindly dusted himself down from being flung sideways and nearly over the side of the ship and bent down and offered his hands to pull her up. She gratefully took his hands and then brushed her long wavy fringe from her face. She had gone beet root red as she mummered apologies. The man chuckled which silenced her.

"No need for apologies my lady, it is perfectly fine, but I do sense however, a lady who is troubled? Am I correct?" asked the gentle voice.

Sephira looked up at him to be graced with the face of a tall man who looked about in his mid forties. She scanned his face trying to find what was so off putting about him. He seemed like a fine and friendly gentleman just asking a lady a simple question, but it was something about those snake like eyes that made Sephira's skin crawl. She shook it off and shook his hand.

"Pardon me, yes just arguments with my idiotic brother, but they are all solved, thank you for enquiring" stated Sephira rather quickly. The man smiled and bowed to her.

"Well then my lady I must be on my way, good evening" sang the man as he lefted Sephira and continued across the deck to the captain's quarters where he knocked on the door.

Sephira shurgged and slowly made her descent down the stairs to her cabin where she locked the door tight, flew to her bed and grabbed her book quickly skimmig to the chapter entitled 'Vampires'.

* * *

It was early next morning that they arrived in London, steadily sailing up the famous River Thames. Sephira smiled and giggled in awe at Alecto's side as they all stared out across the welcoming city. It was nothing like she had ever imagined. I was HUGE. Smoke belched out from chimmneys everywhere and the nose of people and horse drawn carridges buzzed through the city like insects as they grew closer anf closer. Once the boat had settled into dock and the gang way cleared. Men, women and children began to pile off the boat in an awkward fashion. Sephira grabbed her bag as Alecto guided her with his arm off the boat. On the dock Sephira gazed around her at the people who bustled around in such a hurry, it was definately not like Italy. They had arrived at Dover during the night and had taken carridges all the way to the Thames and sailed up it to London.

Alecto had mentioned they'd be staying at an old house of his, one that his Papa George owned and where his mother Melissa played sweet symphonies on the grand piano. Alecto was buzzing with excitment which was evident on his face, Lorenzo and Alegra were arm in arm looking up at the brilliant sky and the birds that flew overhead whilst Luca held a staunch expression on his face and complained about the smell that came from the river.

Alecto hailed a carridge and they all scooted together inside and waited as it set off for the old house. They watched as people moved around quickly, huddled together in masses as some tried to sell their wares and goods and others like small boys pickpocketed unsuspecting gentlemen then leg it across the streets. Sephira and Alegra were looking forward to coming to market most of all to buy new things for the house and themselves. Sephira wanted as many memories to take back to Italy as she could.

Soon they arrived outside the house and as the carridge left Sephira's face fell into one of confusion as she watched Alecto standing with his jaw tightened and a sad look in his eye. She looked up at the small house which sat to the side of the street. Two women had just left through the door chatting away avidly as a sign above the doors said 'Madame Rosario's Boarding House'. Sephira latched onto Alecto's arm and looked at him.

"Is this the house?" asked Sephira.

Alecto nodded and began to walk in the direction of the house. The others followed in confusion as they heaved through the doors and found a long dank hallway with a vase of white roses sitting on a small round table and a book laid open with a pen nestled on top of it. Alecto scratched his head in annoyance until a maid spotted them and quickly dashed into the next room and brought out a woman.

She wore a long red victorian dress the colour of fine red roses and a long silky shawl. Her porcelin face was framed by long black hair that was partially tied up at the back but fell into dark waves around her bare shoulders. Her face gave off something sinister as her eyes twinkle with a glint of malice and those red lips like the colour of blood as she stared at them with a wry smile.

"How may I help you?" asked the woman in a deep thick accent unfamiliar to Sephira. She was certain this woman wwas not British.

"Yes, you see I came here believeing this house belonged to the Cordleon family? I expected it to be locked up, it was left to me in a will recently" lied Alecto. The woman giggled and waved the maid girl away who slunk into the other room.

"It did once a few decades ago but I bought it seven years ago, legally, and turned into a boarding house, I'm Madame Rosa- Bella Rosario" exclaimed the woman as she extended her arm to Alecto.

"Thank you for explaining mam, I'm Signore Alecto Cordleon, I believed this to my house, many pardons mam, but do you by chance have any rooms left where we might sleep?" asked Alecto. Madame Rosario nodded calmly. Too calmly.

"Why of course young signore, just let me check my books" stated Madame Rosario. She went over to the book and flipped to the back as she scanned a list of possible rooms. She smirked and scratched across three lines with the ink well pen, " yes we have two twin bedded rooms avavliable and a double bedded one".

"We'll take them" sighed Alecto as he brought out his wallet, paid the Madame Rosario and signed them all in on her book.

"Now my dears just go upstairs, Signore Alecto has your keys now do enjoy your stay" sang Madame Rosario as they ascended the stairs.

Sephira looked back only to find her staring back up at them with a smirk and a twisted grin on her face which sent shivers down Sephira's spine.


	9. Welcome To The Jungle

Sephira twidelled her fingers as she sat motionless in the room she now shared with Alegra. It was stenched by the overpowering smell of french roses and ladies perfume. Things Sephira was only used to when she used to go into the 'fancy' restaurants to look for work in her younger teenage years. Currently Alegra had clamped the curtains shut and was lying on the bed staring unblinkingly at the ceiling. She was thinking obviously but it didn't half unnerve her when she did it. A loud knock came to the door and Sephira sprang up onto her feet as Alecto entered looking rather tired and weary from their long journey. They had spent most of the night not sleeping and most of the morning wandering the halls of the boarding house. Alecto wanted to wait until after noon to go out and explore including as he was trying to widdle information from Madame Rosario about how she actually came by the house.

Alecto smiled solemnly and went over to Sephira quickly and held her hands. She raised an eyebrow to him and he sighed and shook his. He then hugged her and sat down on her bed as Alegra suddenly jolted up from hers and sat across from him staring at him with no sign of emotion of her face. He furrowed his eyebrows and raised his hands in defeat at what she was looking at.

"That woman, she's not exactly human" stated Alegra whimsically.

"Oh well then what is she?" asked Alecto as he crossed his arms. Alegra cracked a grin and tilited her head.

"She's a vampire" explained Alegra, the other two looked at her in shock, "couldn't you tell? She uses the perfume and roses to cover up the smell of decay".

Sephira scrunched her nose up and shook her head not wanting to unserstand what she meant but she had a fair idea what she was implying. Alecto laughed aloud and stood up again placing his hands in his pockets as he did.

"Typical, why did I not see it, she is Madame Rosario the name is familiar after all I have been alive for over fifty decades" exclaimed Alecto.

Sephira stared wide eyed at him and ccontinued to stare as he looked round at her and smirked. She shuddered and turned to Alegra.

"How ... how long have you ... been alive Alegra?" enquired a stiff looking Sephira.

"Hmm? I'm twenty two years old in human years but in vampire terms I'm practically a youthful young teen, I'm Lorenzo's older cousin" explained Alegra.

"How did you become one, pardon the personal question" asked Sephira. Alegra's smile fell as she glared at Sephira who shrank back a little.

"I was bitten by a vampire named Rickshaw Dalca, a horrible twisted monster that said he was looking to recruit members into his master's army" whispered Alegra as she looked off into the middle distance.

Sephira looked at Alecto but didn't ask him. She knew she wouldn't like the answer. She only wanted to depart into the streets where she could explore this new world before being confined to Rome for the rest of her days.

"When are we going out?" she quizzed. Alecto smiled and clasped his hands.

"Now would be good, but not before a spot of tea" he replied.

* * *

Sephira gawked in awe and gratitude as they stood in the middle of Tower Bridge over looking the river Thames which flooded by quickly underneath churning with disease and mud. She pointed over at Big Ben and Alecto grabbed her arm as she nearly toppled over the side of the bridge in her excitment. To him she would always be his tear away student who never listened and would always be slightly oblivious to the world. Luca was impersonating many people as they passed to Lorenzo who half heartidly watched as he kept one eye on Alegra who eyed people as they passed occasionally getting a hungry look in her as they went by.

"My feet are sore, when can we go back" moaned Lorenzo.

"Soon" stated Sephira as she looked down and grinned at the water.

Even though London was beautiful it did not compare to her Italia. Alecto pulled them all away eventually as they passed Westminster and Parliament whilst Luca asked unusual questions and made their way slowly back to the boarding house where once they stepped inside they decided to enter the livingroom where Alecto pulled a book from his inside jacket pocket and settle down to read in the corner with Sephira humming at his side. Luca sat with Lorenzo and Alegra asking them what they thought and retelling stories to Alegra of his days of outwitting Francesco (of which there were a lot). Suddenly a tall man wandered in with Madame Rosario beside him and sat themselves on the opposite couches with two wine glasses balanced in their left hands.

Sephira watched them and realised it was the man from the ship she'd bumped into. She furrowed her eyebrows and watched him curiously. Yes. He still had those snake like eyes that made her soul shriek and shiver. She turned away and looked to Alecto for rescue as Madame Rosario smiled evilly at them. She crossed her legs and fixed her red dress as the hem and made a high pitched cough snaring everyone's attention.

"Ah, Mr. Cordleon, who was your trip around London? Promising I hope?" enquired Madame Rosario. Alecto looked up form his book, smiled and shut it gently.

"Very well Madame thank you for enquiring we had a eventful day saw Big Ben and stood on Tower Bridge but not before visiting St Paul's of course and the glorious gates of Buckingham Palace where Signore Luca promptly threw up" exclaimed Alecto with a false aire of kindness.

Madame Rosario narrowed her eyes and stared at him with a crooked grin. She giggled and sipped from her glass as Alecto watched her with distain and she turned to Luca and the grin grew wider.

"The food not to your liking Mr Romano, I certainly hope it's not my kitchen's" sang Madame Rosario.

Luca gulped and shook his head and returned to staring at his lap. She shifted her gaze along them all and looked to Alegra and Alecto. She swirled the liquid in her glass and smirked. Sephira caught the glimpse in her eye. She knew. She knew Alecto and Alegra were vampires just as Alegra had sensed she was one. Sephira gulped and turned chalk white as the venomous snake turned to speak to her only to be interupted by a rucus in the hall. Madame Rosario jolted up onto her feet as Sephira and Alecto went ahead into the hall to investigate with Lorenzo who stood in the centre of the room. As the two stepped out they found a maid shrieking in French as she brushed pieces of broken blue vase and snow white roses into a dustpan. When Sephira found the culprit she couldn't believe it. She crossed her arms and frowned along with Alecto who glared at the man ahead of him. As two big boots crushed petals and vase beneath his feet with the same trench coat, bandana and fedora. Van Helsing.

"Pardon for the mess mam, just accidently bumped into it, wait Miss Romano! Signore Cordleon what a surprise!" exclaimed Van Helsing.

Alecto glared at him and snarled making Sephira and Madame Rosario jmp slightly. He turned away back into the room and sat in his corner.

"Signore Van Helsing" stated Sephira in an unamused tone.

The man which sat opposite the others froze. His eyes shot wide as his nails dug into the arm of the chair. Careful not spill his drink he placed it on the table to his right and tried to recompose himself. That damn name sent shivers through his very soul. He growled internally. Why was he acting like this? The man shook his head and sneered at the doorway. He was afterall a man to be feared not to fear a mere snivelling mortal like Van Helsing. However, he wondered why Van Helsing was here. Had he found out? Was he here to finish his work? Or was the stake high on Rosario's head after all. Luca quirked his eyebrow at the man's behaviour as the man shot up and left the room heading for the kitchens. Luca shrugged and returned to waiting for them all to pile back in.

"How may I help you sir?" asked Madame Rosario. Van Helsing smirked and scratched his chin.

"May I have a room for a few nights please?" enquired Van Helsing.

Sephira stared at him and he looked at her with seriousness. Sephira took this as the I'll explain later face so she dropped the subject where it was. Rosario picked up her pen and book and found a vacant room and turned ohe book over to Van Helsing.

"Yes just sign here and we'll have you pay Mr? ..." she enquired as he scribbled down his name, withdrew money from his pocket and paid.

"Van Helsing" he stated as he handed over the book to her.

She paled to quickly for Sephira's liking. She nodded and rushed from the room. Van Helsing just smirked and went upstairs with the keys the maid gave him to his room.

* * *

Sephira yawned widely as she entered the livingroom at the early hors of the morning aorund three and long before dawn would come. She shivered and hugged her self as the light dimmed on the skyline and glowing flooded in from the outside street lamp. Small candles were still dimmly burning in the next room so she looked through and found a small piano tucked away in the corner. It looked rather old and definetley had been here a long time as the dust settled on the black wood. It was the one Alecto had told her about. She skipped into the music room and settled her hands gently above the keys. She screwed her face up and shut her eyes as she recalled a distant song she heard ring through one of her dreams she occasionally had. After she played she heard slow clapping come from behind her so she whirled round and pressed her hands down the keys causing a horrible noise to spill from the piano. She was shocked to find the same man from the ship standing behind her smirking still in his atire from the previous evening with a red substance spilled on his coat a little which she dismissed as spilt wine. He smiled at her and sat down on a chair as she fiddled with her skirts and he clasped his hands.

"Wonderful simply, enchanting. Where on earth did you learn it?" quizzed the man. Sephira shrugged and looked at the floor.

"It just came to me, why?" she questioned.

"It is an old ancient lullaby from my homeland of Romania, are you Romanian?" he asked. She shook her head.

"No, Italian" she stated with her thick accent. He smiled again and stood up and shoved his hand forward. She shook it and eased up a little.

"My name is Signore Tepes, you are my lady?" he asked again. Sephira gulped.

"I am Sephira Romano Signore, very nice meet you" she whimpered. The man bowed and began to walk away from her.

"Ciao Miss Romano and good morning" he exclaimed as he vanished into the shadows of the doorway.

Sephira let out a breath she hadn't realised she had been holding and shook her head. Sleep. She just needed to get more sleep but there she would only be captured by her nightmares yet again.


	10. The Devil's Work

_**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Van Helsing or any of its characters**_

_**A/N I would like to thank those who have followed my book and enjoyed reading it. I would like to encourage people to review it and give me some constructive criticism on how to make it better please and thank you and keep on reading. Oh and I have a poll running to do with the book so please take a look at that on my profile page please.**_

* * *

It was late morning and Sephira sat with Alegra at a small dining table in the room with the piano, eating her breakfast solemnly as the rising sun filtered softly through the curtains and spread its long finger like rays across the room and made the light bounce off old glass photos and wide-brimmed china. She smiled as Alegra spilled some of her drink onto her skirt and hiss at it as it burned her. Alegra raised an eyebrow to her and shook her head at Sephira then proceeded to try and clean herself up using the old kitchen cloth beside her. Sephira laughed as Alegra scrubbed her skirt with a face of determination plastered across her face. Suddenly a shadow passed over the two and they looked up to find Van Helsing smirking down at them. Alegra jolted up from the table making everything shake and rattle on the table. Sephira furrowed her eyebrows at Alegra and tried to reach out to her but the vampiress flinched like a trapped animal which had been cornered and she fled from the room running as if for her life. Sephira turned to Van Helsing and frowned at him. He jut shrugged and sat down beside her.

"Well, care to explain to me now why you're here?" questioned Sephira coldly. Van Helsing shook his head and removed his hat.

"Miss Romano, Sephira, I have reason to believe there has been an increase in vampire activity in London not from your 'friends' arriving but before it, I have been assigned by the church to oust the problem from London, basically there is reason to suggest that Madame Rosario is a vampiress and that she is trying to create some small army. She has been seen holding gathering at an old theater not far from here and I believe these are meeting with other abominations of the night" explained Van Helsing.

Sephira sighed and put her head on the table and muffled her groans of annoyance.

"Then you are here to dispatch them, Alegra sensed she was one when we arrived, what of Alecto and Alegra? Do you plan to kill them?" asked Sephira as she looked at the old bounty hunter's eyes. They seemed much older than the rest o him as if they'd seen unexplained horrors. Van Helsing gulped.

"No, but you do not know anything about your precious Signore Cordleon do you?" quizzed Van Helsing.

Sephira's head snapped up and she glared at him. He shivered inside. Something in that glassy expression shook his soul as if though she reminded him of someone from his past.

"What about Alecto?" barked Sephira. Van Helsing grew impatient with her and her attitude.

"I must not utter much but listen clearly" whispered Van Helsing, "He is not to be trusted so fully".

Sephira watched him unblinkingly as he got up and left the table leaving her with now a large sense of doubt clouding around ho Alecto may really be.

* * *

Alecto wandered downstairs later that day to find Sephira sitting contemplating the wall on the otherside of the room. He smiled and walked in and startled her as he sat down quietly beside her. She was refusing to look at him. He frowned and cleared his throat as though demanding her attention. She turned her head down towards her lap and sighed. He took one of her hands in his and begged her to look at him. She raised her head towards him but just stared. he groaned under his breath and stood up leaving but she held onto his wrist making him stay. Sephira wanted to break down but she was afraid to speak with her old friend. She felt she had lost faith in him by what Van Helsing had told her but she just wanted the truth.

"Sephira, doubt and suspicion cloud your mind speak with me please" he pleaded to her.

"Alecto, you have kept things from me yes?" she asked him in a low accusing tone.

He looked shocked to begin with and went to defend himself but he caved in and dropped his head in shame. He raised his free hand to his forehead and scratched it trying to clear his mind. This was it. It was time to tell some of the truth. He looked up to her with her big blue eyes watching him unblinkingly. How he hoped to save the friend ship they had and to change those orbs from their suspicious glint to ones of trust and faith in him and his words.

"You know we have been friends for so long Sephira, ever since you were twelve and came to me for lessons thinking I was a teen at the time even though I was older by decades. See I was born in a mysterious little country called Romania in the 1700s. I lived until I was the ripe old age of forty when people began to grow suspicious as rumor and gossip sprung from the mouths of the poorly educated peasants in the village not far from where I was resident. I then moved Italy after I was ousted from my home by a pitchforked mob" explained Alecto.

"Wait, if you are Italian by descent though how do you hail from Romania?" asked Sephira as she leaned forward to listen more closely. Alecto chuckled but his face then grew grave.

"My father and mother never got along with one another and my father threw my mother out when she begged him to change his ways. She moved to Romania to live with her elderly aunt while my father took up with his mistress and tried to rebuild his reputation. However, alas, his dreams of children were dashed when he discovered his maiden was barren while he had discovered he had threw my mother out when she was with child, me. He became furious and I was then forever moving between two households until I was turned and settled in Romania. Until I received news that my father had passed away and as I was ousted soon later I moved to the home he had left me in his will and I stayed there for ages under different names, hardly seen but as the many generations of Cordleon's. Typically I am my father and my grandfather" explained Alecto as he continued.

Sephira smiled and launched herself at Alecto and hugged him. She was happy to finally know more about him and he didn't care if it made her seem rude. However one thought still haunted her mind. How was he turned? She desperately wished to know this. She just didn't know how he would react.

"Alecto, how were you turned into a vampire?" asked Sephira in a whisper.

Alecto glared at her for a few moments until he gathered himself and realized he had frightened her. She gulped as he took both her hands again in his.

"I believe that is a tale I do not wish for you to know Sephira so I apologise but I am afraid it is a dark and unsettling one" he stated.

Sephira nodded in understanding so he smiled and kissed her forehead and got up then left.

* * *

Luca sat outside the boarding house on an old stony wall that ran along the pavement swinging his legs in the dimming sun. He was bored which was not good thing. As a child he loved to go outside with his paint brushes, easel and notebook and paint the skies and scenes of Rome. His home. He missed it a little but that was made up by the fact he sat in the largest city in the British Isles. The clock then struck sending waves of bells and chimes across old London town. He smiled to himself and shook his head. He had been thinking of his father recently. How he missed him the most. It had been him that bought Luca's first easel when he turned five and his father took him to the Vatican. Dante had managed to get a priest - one of his father's close friends - to allow them in to see the Sistine Chapel. Luca had loved it seeing the ceiling painted by the great Michael Angelo and finished by Raphael. One day he dreamed to have a painting people from all around would come to see.

He was suddenly interrupted from his day dream when Alegra sat down beside him. He frowned at her and turned to look in the other direction. She giggled making him turn to face her again with a look of confusion dancing across his face. Her long blonde hair hung loosely around her shoulders and a small way down her back as she stared at him with curiosity and mischief.

"What?" barked Luca, Alegra's smirk grew as she began to swing her legs wildly like a child, "great I'm talking to a bloodsucker that's insane".

Alegra stopped and growled at him. He raised an eyebrow and she began to giggle again.

"Why are you so glum?" asked Alegra. Luca narrowed his eyes and snorted at her.

"I'm fine and even if I wasn't I wouldn't tell you" hissed Luca. Alegra threw her back and laughed at him.

"You are lying, you are such a child Luca" stated Alegra.

Luca groaned at her but instead of laughing at him she grabbed him and hugged him causing them both to fall backwards into the bushes behind the wall. Luca shot up and brushed himself down and began pulling twigs from his hair. Alegra got up chuckling and clean herself as well. Luca grunted at her and jumped the wall then slipped while doing so landing on his backside at the other side. This sent Alegra into hysterics as she tried to regain her composure. As he got up she stopped and placed her hands on the wall in front of her leaning on it and waiting for him to begin ranting.

"You want to know why I'm bloody annoyed because I'm stuck here in with you leeches and my sister refuses to come home where we need to be not gallivanting around with two bloodsuckers who could slit our throats open and drain us within minutes!" yelled Luca.

Alegra snorted at him unamused and hopped over the wall landing gracefully at the other side. She then turned and slapped Luca across the face as fury became evident in her expression. He watched as she turned again and walked away, head held high away from him and went indoors. Suddenly hoarse laughing came from the shadows at the door and Luca seen Van Helsing step out from the dark and come to stand next to him with his arms crossed.

"Marvelous speech you're lucky she didn't kill you there and then my friend, be wiser and hold your tongue" warned Van Helsing.

"Who the hell are you!" yelled Luca. Van Helsing merely chuckled and shook his head.

"The youth today think they are wiser than they really are, I am what I told you all, a bounty hunter for the Church, I rid the world of demons" explained Van Helsing. Luca quirked his eyebrow.

"Then why do you let two of them survive?" he questioned Van Helsing.

"I am waiting till your sister realizes the mistake she is making then when she no longer cares I'll banish them, tis only fair to them they have been cursed to drink the blood of the very race they were before they were turned, some say God has cursed them I think it is the Devil's work" stated Van Helsing.

"How could it be the devil's work?" asked Luca as he became more intrigued. Van Helsing sighed.

"There was once no vampires but hundreds of years ago a man traded his soul to the devil in return for immortality and the gift of unspeakable powers, but in return the devil curse him to drink the blood of man for the rest of eternity. An eternity is lonely so he began making other vampires, more kin for himself" spoke Van Helsing.

"What was his name?" quizzed Luca. Van Helsing looked off across the street as if though the name stuck in his throat.

"Dracula" whispered Van Helsing as the name rolled out his mouth as though it was demon's own. Van Helsing stood up and looked around and turned to leave.

"Where are you going! You haven't told me how you became a bounty hunter yet!" shouted Luca.

"That my friend is a long story and now I must take my leave I have an appointment with a vampire and it with one of my stakes, Ciao my friend" exclaimed Van Helsing as he left and turned the corner.

Luca shook his head and got and tucked his hands into his pockets. He then wandered inside away from the biting cold however he had failed to notice the cold stare of two eyes that had heard and watched his conversation with Van Helsing from the black pit of the room above through the open window.


	11. May God Help Me

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Van Helsing and any of the content in it_**

**_A/N Please review the story I'd really like to know how i'm doing_**

* * *

Sephira wriggled around in her bed, tossing and turning like the sea and she squirmed in agony. She was in one of her intense nightmares again and it was making her feel sick. Images of blood and gore swept through her mind like charging hrdses as she saw a strange building, no a castle, which was half in ruin as fire engulfed it and a lone man stood, long black hair drenched in blood stood glaring out to the darkness with two red eyes filled with hatred.

Sephira jolted awake as she launched herself up into sitting position on her bed. She looked around her with her eyebrows furrowed and drew her legs up to her torso and wrapped her long arms around herself as if it would protect her from the nightmares. Sephira then looked to her right to make sure Alegra had not been awoken by her episode. However when she did no one occupied the vampiress' bed. In fact it looked as if it hadn't been slept it as the covers were still pulled tightly over the bed and tucked under the mattress. Sephira huffed and blew her long fringe out of her eyes. She swung her legs off the bed and crept over to the door and gently tugged it open trying not to make it creek. She peered down the long hallway and saw nothing but the dim light of a candle on a small end table which sat up against the wall near the end of the hall.

Grabbing the skirt of her white dressing gown Sephira made her way slowly down the hall, tiptoeing to ensure she didn't wake anyone up. A strange smell enveloped her nose as she crept further down the hall to the top of the stairs. It was a strange sicking smell as if coming from a rotten corpse. When she reached there she saw a door to her right which was left slightly ajar. It was Madam Rosario's room. Sephira's eyes went wide as she thought whether or not to peek. She gulped and straightened herself up and pushed the door open with the tips of her fingers and found no one inside. As she entered she found the room littered with candles illuminating the red wallpaper splattered with a rose design and the white carpet and white linen with a splash of red on it on the bed. Sephira back tracked her mind as she gazed back at the bed. There wasn't supposed to be a huge red splatter on it. Sephira gasped and held her hand to her mouth as she realized what it was.

Blood.

Sephira had little time to observe and process the thought when she heard voices coming up the stairs. She panicked and flew to a wardrobe which looked large enough to hide at least three other people. When she jumped inside she was crushed by a forest of dresses but she pulled the door shut but left it slightly ajar as she watched Madam Rosario and Signore Tepes walk into the room and shut the door tight. The Signore went straight for an arm chair that sat near the window and sat down and crossed his legs. Madame Rosario turned to face the wardrobe and Sephira saw the red liquid she had found on the bed all the way down the woman's neck and dripping from her fanged mouth. Sephira gasped which the two vampires heard making then look around the room in suspicion. As the woman growled and looked around the Signore stopped her and hissed at her to concentrate on him.

"Well Rosa? Did you dispose of the body?" asked Signore Tepes as he clasped his hands. Rosario smirked devilishly and winked at him.

"Of course my lord, all gone, the tart's blood was just perfect for a night like this" exclaimed Madam Rosario. Signore Tepes snarled at her as his face twisted up.

"I have tasted far better Rosa, I will be happy when you deal with our bounty hunter problem" growled Signore Tepes.

Madam Rosario frowned and waved him off as she circled the room like a frenzied animal then settled on her bed.

"It will be fixed soon I swear Van Helsing will never find you" she stated.

"He already knows of your plans Rosa, deal with him or I will terminate your existance from this world" hissed Signore Tepes.

Madam Rosario gulped and nodded quickly to her master and stood up from the bed.

"What of the other two vampires that reside here, the ones that came with the humans?" questioned Signore Tepes.

"I was thinking of recruiting them my Lord you know who the male one is do you not?" she asked. He nodded in return.

"I would have never have thought I would see that treacherous face ever again" barked Signore Tepes.

Rosario nodded and silence fell in the room. Sephira watched the intently waiting to make her escape. After a short silence filled the room Signore Tepes bid Madam Rosario good night and disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Madame Rosario sighed heavily and exited the room to what could only have been the bathroom and shut the door. Now was Sephira's chance to escape. She slowly inched the door open and looked around the room. Her stomach was churning as she stepped out of the wardrobe and crept across the room and hauled open the door and flew from the room to her own where she slid into her bed and did not sleep all night.

* * *

It was late afternoon when Sephira finished her rounds of looking around the strange English market. She loved the city but some of the people were just plain rude as they bumped into her and shoved her about like a rag doll. She stopped and shut her eyes as a headache began to creep up on her. It had been happening a lot recently due to her nightmares and the episode the previous night had not helped. However, what Sephira was beginning to feel was new. It was a rage. A boiling, festering hatred for mankind which she did not know why. She was one of them then why feel this way? She shook her head and gritted her teeth as another image raced through her head of a man with big red eyes that shook horror into her very soul. Sephira suddenly tasted an irony sensation in her mouth as she opened her eyes. She had been concentrating so hard she had bit her lip and had made it bleed. She growled to herself and furrowed her eyebrows in frustration. As she strode on trying to get out of the market she felt sick. She had actually enjoyed the taste of blood for a few seconds. Shivering, she shook the thought from her head and continued on.

About sixteen minutes later as she was coming round a street corner, not less than ten minutes from the boarding house did she get the greatest fright of her life. Two men flew down from the roof of a house that was falling apart, locked in battle with one another, one holding a dazzling silver stake and the other claws out and scratching the stake welders face to ribbons. As the tussled the man with the stake gained the upper hand by dislocating the others arm and plunging the stake through his heart. As the body stopped struggling after letting out a god awful shriek it turned to ash and dust and the wind blew it away as if nothing had happened. The man stood up and Sephira realized it was Van Helsing. Crimson droplets marring his face he coughed and paced over to Sephira gripping her in only what could be seen as an awkward hug. He smiled down at her as she quirked her eyebrow.

"Out on the hunt again Van Helsing?" she pondered. He nodded quickly and began to walk,motioning her to follow and she did just that.

"Yes Miss Romano and I see you've been to market ..." stated Van Helsing until her stopped mid way in his sentence and stared at her.

"What?" she asked innocently.

"You are very pale from when I last saw you, are you unwell? Are you sick?" he questioned her. She shook her head and smiled.

"No just a small headache" complained Sephira, "anyway what are you going to do know?".

He pulled out a strange pocket watch from his jacket and looked at it. Inside Sephira caught a glimpse of a photo of a young woman holding a small child in her arms. He put it away and smiled to her.

"I am about to engage in a further battle with the enemy, I am staking out one of Rosario's meeting care to join me?" asked Van Helsing jokingly. Sephira's eyes lit up and she nodded rapidly.

"Of course!" she near yelled at him. He stared wide eyed at her and shook his head. He knew he would regret it but he wasn't going to lose her anytime soon

* * *

Sephira had long since dropped her market bag off at the house and was keeping her mouth wired shut as Van Helsing and her climbed the old rickety stairs of an old abandoned theater. As he shushed her and took old her hand they climbed across the rafters of the old set above the stage and stopped when they were above an old podium which sat idly centre stage with cob webs adorning it. They could make out at least fifty or so more people or vampire sitting in the chairs below the stage as they watched Rosario emerge from the shadows and stand behind the podium.

"My brothers and sisters our time has come to rise against the pitiful mortal race that condemns us. As they rot in graves we survive, strong and resistant against the God they worship. Today my brethren we rise with our master servants of his grace to fight against them and bring the world to its knees. I have a command from our Lord, fly into the night, find the man whom slaughtered him years ago and bring him to meet his maker, make him suffer, make him pay, most of you are of lower ranking but our master offers us immortality and power beyond our wildest dreams to the one who kills the bounty hunter, the Left Hand of God, GABRIEL VAN HELSING!" screeched Rosario.

Sephira and Van Helsing's eyes shot wide as the vampires jumped up and roared in cheer. It was a mass chaos, there was a price on Van Helsing's head, one that no one vampire would not fight for. Sephira began to feel faint as the blood rushed to her cheek. Van Helsing to late to notice glanced at her and watched her begin to slump towards the ground. He quickly grabbed her waist but did not have time to catch a stray piece of wood that fell from the rafters and landed behind Rosario plummeting the vampires into all turned and glared up at the rafters towards the two vampires. Van Helsing watched as Rosario's grin widened and an evil glint struck across her eyes.

He realized they had been caught and there was must worse; he was holding an unconscious girl, he was greatly outnumbered and all these vampires thirsted fro blood. His blood. He gulped and watched at the vampires transformed into creatures from hell itself.


	12. Confessions

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Van Helsing movie stuff**_

_**A/N Hey guys just wanted to thank those who have read my story so far and would like to ask you all to review more often - I encourage constructive critcism as it helps me make my stories better, many thanks - IamSimplyD**_

* * *

Van Helsing bolted up from his knees grasping Sephira in his arms as he watched the vampires begin to rip and tear at each other and stare unfaltering at their leader as if waiting for a signal. Rosario was more than happy with the circumstances as she smirked up at him. Her master would be proud of course and the prey made it easier by coming to them. Although she now noticed he had brought the stupid dark haired girl that Cordleon had come to England with. It did not matter. She'd make the little trollop's death look like an accident. She smiled once more showing her incredibly gleaming white fangs that glinted off the old stage lights. She raised her hand up high and Van Helsing's heart sat in his mouth as he watched her click her fingers together sending a ringing click through the building as they all fell deathly silent. Smiles erupted from the vampires as they roared and charged forward like waves of screaming banshees.

Van Helsing wasting no time threw Sephira over his shoulder and began his quick descent from the rafters through the old attic to the window where they had scaled the building to get in. As he ran across the wooden planks he could hear the roar of the monsters that now bayed for his blood. To be fair he was a little worried about the entire situation but his heart did not pound and kept its same steady beat. His main concern was to escape, _alive _with the girl and then proceed to continue onto a new hideout. Coming to his senses to late the hunter tripped on a stray pile of old floorboards causing him to fall to the ground with Sephira still tightly captured in his grip. He let out a roar of annoyance and jumped up, grabbing his arms round Sephira's waist once more and hoisting her over his shoulder again and he continued on down the old dank hall to the broken glassed window.

He was dismayed though to find a stray vampire had managed to reach then. Grinding his teeth he dropped Sephira to the ground and drew his pistol from his pocket and the crossbow loaded with a silver stake from his belt. He raised his arm as the vampire charged at him all fangs blazing and sent to silver bullets through the a cursed creatures head. It slowed it down a little but the thing staggered forward with hunger raging in its eyes. Raising his other arm Van Helsing smirked and let out a long breath.

"Ciao scum" stated Van Helsing.

The silver stake left the crossbow at top speed and flew through the air and pierced right through the creatures heart stopping it dead in its tracks and sending it crumbling to ash on the ground. Smiling Van Helsing reloaded his crossbow and replaced it at his side and gathered Sephira up again as he ran to the window which stood a few feet in front of him. Just as he reached it he was grabbed from behind and he spun round to meet the devouring glare of Rosario. He watched as she tried to grab his throat and he immediately reacted. He threw Sephira from his shoulder and out the window and watched as she rolled down the sloped roof and land with a thud in an old rubbish heap which reached five, four feet tall. Rosarios' elegant fingers wrapped themselves around his neck and threw him to the ground. He struggled against he fierce grasp as he began to choke and splutter. The vampiress smiled maliciously feeling that victory was just on the tip of her tongue until suddenly a stake ripped through her chest nearly piercing Van Helsing's face. She gasped and let out a shrill cry as she released the hunter and found she had not secured his arm which had stabbed her through the back. She fell backwards as hr eyes rolled back and landed with a thud on the floor. Van Helsing scrambled up and kicked the limp body. Happy with his work he hurled himself out the window as more vampires bounded towards him. He landed in the heap of trash and found Sephira still knocked out. He gathered her up into his arms and ran from the building as fast as the night could carry him.

* * *

Van Helsing sat with his hat tilted over his face slightly as he watched the flames flicker from the small candles surrounding the old room of his in ruins church. He sat against a wall and watched as the flames danced and illuminated the face of the sleeping beauty opposite him. He sighed loudly. It had been two and a half hours since he had ran from the theater and the girl still had not awakened. Van Helsing did not know why he felt compelled to help this girl. Somethings reminded him of someone long gone from his life and something that gave him chills. He tried not to put a finger on it but he couldn't help himself. In front of him sat his Anna in not so many ways. The girl's long wavy black hair splayed across the floor reminded him of her, the girl's cocky and sarcastic spirit, all things that reminded him of Anna. However something in Sephira's eye's made him freeze right to his very soul. The way when he had witnessed her smirk once in a passing glance, it had faintly reminded him of ... him.

Van Helsing shook the thought from his head and quirked a smile at the girl. She reminded him also of the current girl to capture his wild heart. Maria. Her kindness and pleasant aura reminded him of his fiance so much. The old hunter smiled. When he returned home he would find a brand new baby and a lovely wife and family. It had been hard to move on from Anna but Carl had helped, so had Father Jinette. Suddenly the girl stirred and raised her head and let her long eyelashes flutter open revealing striking blue eyes which were frayed with red around them. He frowned as she sat up and looked at her.

"What happened?" asked Sephira sleepily.

"You passed out" stated Van Helsing.

Sephira raised an eyebrow to him and just shook her head.

"I can't remember much, where are we?" she asked with concern. He smiled.

"In a church, they saw us in the rafters and we had to flee for our safety" explained Van Helsing.

Sephira drew her knees up to her chest and smiled weakly at the old hunter.

"Who were they talking about? Who is their master?" questioned Sephira. Van Helsing gulped and shifted uncomfortably.

"Somehow ... I believe my old enemy - which I vanquished has returned and now I must again destroy him, Dracula" stammered Van Helsing.

Sephira's eyebrows furrowed together as she took in the name. It sounded so familiar, like a distant song whispering in her head as it began to pound in pain.

"He was a vampire, no a King among vampires - his loyal subjects - the foulest demon to walk the earth, cursed by the devil, dripping in the blood of the innocent and fangs like daggers in the dark!" barked Van Helsing as he shivered.

Sephira imagined this man's face and shut her eyes. The recurring image of the man standing outside a burning castle returned over and over again.

"Sound's like the man from my nightmares" whispered Sephira.

Van Helsing looked at her in astonishment. Then it was true, the demon had returned and brought hell with him riding on his back. Van Helsing took a closer look at Sephira and questioned himself. Why had God led their paths to cross like this? Was it another holy mission in his name or saving a poor girl's soul from the pits of hell.

"Well maybe it is, maybe God put us here together to defeat him once and for all ... together" stated Van Helsing as he watched Sephira slide back into a peaceful sleep finally in many months.

* * *

Alecto was never one for the sunshine but Sephira had been missing for hours and he had located her here to a god forsaken church of all places. As he entered the room he smelt her and found her lying curled up on the floor not to far from the feet of the damn slayer he despised so much. He growled inwardly and walked over to her and stooped down, picking her up into his arms. As he cradled her he took a moment to look done at the tender little face he had watched over for 18 years and he smiled. He had protected her and kept the promise of the woman had entrusted her into his care. If only she knew how important she really was and Van Helsing was on his way to getting her killed. She began to wake in his arms and he stared down at her wide eyed. Her eyes opened and she found her mentor looking down at her with her suspended in his arms. She gulped at the awkwardness and grabbed his jacket trying to support herself.

"Em, Alecto, I can explain, see ..." stated Sephira as she went on to speak until Alecto chuckled.

"All is well Sephira just thank god you are safe" whispered Alecto as he looked down fondly as her small round face.

Van Helsing began to stir and looked up to find the intelligent vampire holding Sephira in his arms. He growled in annoyance and jumped up groggily from his floor. He drew a pistol and pointed it between the vampires eye's.

"How very civilised Signore, care to drop your silly toy and relax, I am merely here to collect her and return her home" explained Alecto as he turned to go.

Van Helsing chuckled, " and you don't have a clue what happened - she'll die at your precious Rosario's boarding house".

Alecto turned around at vampire speed and glared it him with anger pulsing in his veins.

"I do know I heard from Alegra who went there to watch the meeting you fool!" hissed Alecto. Van Hesing was taken a back and glared at the man.

"Do you know I remember you Cordleon, you are no angel to her, I saw in his crowd, in Romania, dressed in finery and dripping in gold. You were there from the beginning, why do you care for the girl?" questioned Van Helsing.

Alecto stared down at Sephira as she glared up at him. He turned to Van Helsing.

"I made my mistakes centuries ago Van Helsing, I know I can never correct but time heals all things my old friend, and this is my repentance and my punishment" stated Alecto as he walked to the open window, spread his wings and dived into the air and flew high above the clouds leaving a confused Van Helsing in the dust.


End file.
